El otro estudiante esperanzado
by hakaishinzero
Summary: (fic READER) Acabas de ingresar a la academia pico de la esperanza, pero, sin darte cuenta entraste en el juego de cierto grupo que pondrá a prueba tu inteligencia. fic lector para aquellos que les guste ser los protagonistas de la historia. RATED T por lenguaje y sangre


Prologo: ¿En donde estoy?

Despertaste algo confuso, tu mente estaba hecha un lio, no recordabas nada mas que tu ingreso a la academia, estabas algo temeroso pues te diste cuenta de que el lugar donde plácidamente dormías hace unos minutos era el aula de clases, no obstante te percataste de que el aula estaba vacía, casi tragabas grueso del temor, pues tu ingreso fue un logro completo, no querías arruinarla, eras el Super Duper espadachín de preparatoria, una carrera no muy necesitada en estos tiempos, necesitabas motivación y el director te la puso difícil, así que en realidad si fue un logro. Miraste por todos lados, encontraste un pequeño papel en el cual decía que tenias que estar en el gimnasio a las ocho, observaste el reloj en tu mano izquierda, sentiste como la saliva era de un grosor tamaño colosal, en el marcaban las 7:55 era ya tarde, corriste como el diablo, casi te estrellas contra la puerta del aula, querías morir, llegaras retrasado a la ceremonia de apertura.

Con mucha suerte llegaste a la sala indicada ya todos s habían reunido, habían al menos quince estudiantes incluyéndote, miraste desconfiado, no había nadie que conocieras, estabas shokeado, alguien se te acerco, su uniforme blanco y lavado, sus ojos escarlata te miraron como intentando sermonearte de la mirada, estabas incrédulo.

- Compañero (T/N), llegas tarde por dos minutos, eso es una clara muestra de indisciplina!.

- Lo siento, pero me quede dormido!

Explicaste a tu nuevo compañero, era como si tu padre te estuviera sermoneando y eso que los regaños de tu padre eran maratónicos, lo hacia al menos de una hora o mas. Te disculpaste con una reverencia, volteaste los ojos, viste a una chica de lentes, tenía una extraña aura de "Antisocial" en ella, su cabello estaba trenzado, usaba anteojos, lucia algo nerviosa, asi que te acercaste para ayudarla.

- Que quieres?

Solo saber si te encuentras bien, te ves muy nervio…

- Solo por que soy fea, no significa que necesite tu apoyo…

Te alejaste un poco, quizás la habías incomodado con ello, de nuevo anduviste, solo para llegar a ver a una chica muy hermosa, sus ojos como zafiros te miraron especulantes, te acordaste de ella, pues habías escuchado en internet algunas de sus canciones, era Sayaka Maizono, la súper idol de preparatoria, solo te sonrió como el sol y te sentiste incomodo, ella pareció divisar a alguien, un chico mas bajito que tu, llevaba un uniforme de chaqueta negra, con pantalón del mismo tinte, no sabia quien era por lo que te dio igual y pasaste al otro lado, hay estaba una chica de cabello lavanda, ojos purpuras, estaba pensando en algo, te sorprendiste pues ella era tu amiga de la infancia, Kyoko Kirigiri , te alegraste, ya no estabas tan solo, te acercaste para saludarla.

- Kyoko – chan!

- Oh! (T/N), no me imaginaba que entraras a esta academia.

- Yo tampoco, pero lo logre al fin!.

Ella no sonreía desde pequeña, eso te quedaba bien claro, solo ajunas veces le habías visto una expresión alegre en el rostro, pero ya te habías acostumbrado a ello. Quisiste seguir charlando, pero las extrañas bocinas en lo alto del estrado sonaron estrepitosas, pusiste atención pues el director estaba presente.

- Uno, dos probando, bueno todo estará bien así que comencemos de una vez!

Todos miramos al frente, del pequeño estrado enfrente salió un oso monocromático, estabas estupefacto, de donde jodidos había salido ese muñeco de felpa?, te preguntaste. De inmediato aquel muñeco de peluche tomo el micrófono enfrente suyo y comenzó a hablar, eso definitivamente te asusto.

- Bienvenidos sean mis queridos alumnos, soy el director monokuma.

Notas del autor.

Bienvenidos sean mis queridos lectores, les habla Hakaishinzero antes Rynerkamijou27. Este fic fue pensado especialmente para ustedes, pues con sus reviews ustedes podrán elegir quien morirá Primero, quien será el culpable y por que no? con quien se quedaran. Definitivamente me encanto Danganronpa Y por eso hago esto, no es que no me agrade Naegi pero a veces uno puede ser el protagonista de esta historia.

ATTE-. HAKAISHINZERO

P. FRASE; CUANDO LA DESESPERACION Y LA MUERTE ESTAN PRESENTES, SOLO EL AMOR Y LA ESPERANZA PUEDEN CONTRARRESTARLAS


End file.
